Stairway to Heaven (2014 TV series)
Synopsis After ending up in "Stairway to Heaven" Clarissa ([[Hayzel Hyuga]]), Marie Joy ([[Ella Chang]]), Joanna ([[Nami Wallner]]), and Leslie ([[Krystal Kuga]]) had discovered that Stairway to Heaven is the place to develop their own friendship, self-confident, and even family. Cast *'''[[Hayzel Hyuga]]''' as Clarissa De Guzman - a kind-hearted young lady who only wants is to get her mother out of poverty and away from her evil step father and step sister. After working in a restaurant as a waitress, she got in trouble and literally get fired this left her jobless, in super need of money she steals a woman's bag containing MG100,000 and because of this she got separated from her mother and went to "Stairway to Heaven", *'''[[Ella Chang]]''' as Marie Joy Flores - Ofelia and Rudy's "daughter". After being left by her "mother" Ofelia in "Stairway to Heaven" she is not angry with her since she knows that she has a reason for leaving her and is very determined that one day her "mother" Ofelia would come back and get her or even her biological parents. *'''[[Nami Wallner]]''' as Joanna "Joey" Espino - An orphan who ended up in "Stairway to Heaven" as early as 4 years old and considered Rosanne as her own mother. She is somewhat tomboyish that some of her friends including Clarissa, Marie Joy, and Leslie call her lady in shining armor. *'''[[Krystal Kuga]]''' as Leslie Gatdula/Hyacinth Baldemor Ledesma - a high spirited young lady who wants to be a famous actress someday just like her favorite star [[Caroline Hoffman]] because of her strong willed personality many people including those people whom she considered a family failed to see that she is also suffering and one of the reasons why she runaway and ended up in an orphanage called "Stairway to Heaven". *'''[[Brian Gomez]]''' as Gabriel "Gab" San Jose *'''[[Ren Cruz]]''' as Paulo Mateo *'''[[Jin Kuga]]''' as Jules Ramos *'''[[Julian Reyes]]''' as JR Fernandez *'''[[Nadia Kozlowski]]''' as Rachelle Baldemor Concepcion Supporting Cast *'''[[Eula Uytingco]]''' as Sharon Baldemor-Ledesma - Antonio's wife and Leslie's biological mother. She is in a state of shocked after Leslie got kidnapped when she was just a baby and it took her 10 years until she completely recovers from her shock and depressant. She later gets hope that Hyacinth is still alive after meeting Clarissa, Marie Joy, Joanna, and Leslie saying that she feels very close with them and that maybe one of them is her daughter Hyacinth. *'''[[Corazon Enriquez]]''' as Anastasia "Ana" Baldemor - Sharon and Agnetha's mother and Rachelle and Leslie's biological grandmother. Unlike her daughter Agnetha she is a kind-hearted woman just like Sharon who wanted to help those who are very in need since she too came into poverty after becoming a successful businesswoman. *'''[[Tony Flores]]''' as Antonio Ledesma - Sharon's husband and Leslie's biological father. He is a very self confident person since when times that his own company are in the verge of closing he's still determined that he can get it out of bankruptcy. *'''[[Liza Madrigal]]''' as Agnetha Baldemor-Concepcion - Sharon's sister and Rachelle's mother. Because of her jealousy with her sister Sharon she usually sabotages everything Sharon makes and always wanted to on top of Sharon especially when it comes to their company. She serves as the main antagonist of the story. *'''[[Abigail Velazquez]]''' as Rosa Camilla "Rosanne" Fuentabella - Head of "Stairway to Heaven" she is shown to be strict and less socialize type of person though she only hides it in order to not be distracted in her work as the head of the orphanage. It is later revealed that the reason she build "Stairway to Heaven" is that she knows how it felt to be left by parents or been accused of the things you have never done since she herself had experiences it. *'''[[Jessica Marquez]]''' as Melanie Cruz-Lagdameo - Clarissa's mother and Yumi's step mother. She is a kind-hearted person just like Clarissa though she made one big mistake and that is to marry Anton which she later on admitted that the reason she marry him is for money in order to pay for Clarissa's hospital bills when she got an accident prior to the story. *'''[[Sade Green]]''' as Rose Ann Dimalanta - A young lady whom some children thinks in "Stairway to Heaven" as mysterious, since she speak to 3 people with Rosanne the head of "Stairway to Heaven", Milett the head of "Stairway to Heaven's" cafeteria, and Larissa A nun whose very close with Rosanne. She later on opens up with different kinds of people after meeting Clarissa, Marie Joy, Joanna, and Leslie. *'''[[Isabelle Lorenzo]]''' as Milett Soriano - Head of the cafeteria in "Stairway to Heaven" she is known for having a bubbly personality which her daughter inherited. *'''[[Daisy Gomez]]''' as Larissa Montemayor - A nun whose a very close friend of Rosanne. *'''[[Kathleen Genega]]''' as Maya Soriano - Millet's daughter who also has a bubbly personality. *'''[[Bea Sebastian]]''' as Ofelia Flores - the one who took Marie Joy after she was left in her doorstep. She raise Marie Joy as her own daughter since she won't be able to have her own children one day since she has a problem. After her husband died she left Marie Joy in an orphanage called "Stairway to Heaven" in order to protect her since she can't raise her alone and get the things that she needed. *'''[[Hiro Kodaka]]''' as Anton Lagdameo - Melanie's 2nd husband, Yumi's biological father, and Clarissa's step father. He is a bastard who only thinks of his own good and uses his money to buy people's trust and attention and that includes Melanie. He is later thrown in jail after he got arrested of illegal drug trafficking. *'''[[Abigail Gonzales]]''' as Yumi Lagdameo - Anton's biological daughter and Clarissa's step sister. She is once a kind-hearted young lady though her father influences her and literally causes her to become a bitchy, selfish, and center-attention type of person. Guest *'''[[Victor Genese]]''' as Alfred Concepcion - husband of Agnetha and Rachelle's father. He is a kind-hearted man who only dires for his family to be happy. He later on died after a cruise ship sink. *'''[[Michael Alfonso]]''' as Rudy Flores - husband of Ofelia and Marie Joy's "father" he is kind-hearted man who will do anything for his wife Ofelia to be happy. He later on died after being set up by a police officer. Information